


Reward

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Im ace and IDK how this works, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: (Female) Vestige is thirsty for everyone's (problematic) favorite Imperial Battlemage, Abnur Tharn. She indulges herself after watch and Tharn ends up helping her needs.[Generic Reader. I didn't go into details about race or body type or hair color, ETC. Ain't nobody got time for that!]





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsty for Abnur Tharn. Self-Indulgent poorly written. Sorry, not sorry.

It'd been a long day for the Vestige. Long and hot. The deserts of Elsweyr were unforgiving as many of Tameriel's other landscapes. With the blazing days and frigid nights. The Vestige grew restless as the day progressed. The sky grew dark. The wind whipped up the sand and the cold overcame the camp. Almost everyone walked to their tents for the night, but she stayed by the fire, alert for her watch. Of course there were other guards that could watch while she snuggled into the furs and slept the whole night away. But, she was a soldier foremost. People oft forgot that, once she lost her soul to Molag Bal; once she helped defeat the daedric prince. She was Vestige; no longer just a soldier.

She sipped on her alcohol, hoping the contents would keep her warm. Though, she knew her shift would end shortly. She shivered slightly as a cold breeze blew past. The fire flickered. She turned her head when she heard movement. Abnur Tharn the Imperial battlemage. And the reason she was here in this desert.

He must've finished his research. She looked away. An attempt to calm her quickening heartbeat. Despite his age, she couldn't help but feel an attraction. A lust.

After everything they've been through, with the rest of the Five Companions, she figured she would grow closer to Lyris or even Sai. But no. Her heart sought after Abnur. She shook her head and sipped on the alcohol. She couldn't pinpoint the reason for the attraction. He was once an attractive man. While still spry, he was aging and showing signs of his age. Complaining about his age. Certainly, she could do better. She did do better. She shook her head. But…

"Is something the matter, Vestige?" He strode over and sat down next to her. Unbearably close.

She looked at him, a slight smile on her face. How she hated being called Vestige! She shook her head. "Nothing of importance." She pursed her lips. "When, I came here to Elsweyr… I wasn't expecting to be fighting by your side again." She paused and fidgeted with the bottle in her hand. "But, there's no other battlemage I would rather have by my side." She laughed and took the last sip of the bottle before putting it on the ground. She looked behind her when a sleepy guard approached them. "Well, my shift is over. If you'll excuse me. Good night, Tharn." She bowed her head and hastily made her way to her tent. Lucky for her the guard came when they did, she needed to get away.

The guard yawned. "Are you going to bed now too?"

Abnur nodded as he watched the Vestige walk to her tent, tilting his head to the side. "It has been a long day." He stood up and stretched out his back. He looked down at the mess of bottles and noticed a decorative dagger. He'd seen that on the Vestige's person. "Hand that dagger to me. She must've left it." He shook his head. He held onto the dagger and walked over to the Vestige's tent.

The Vestige made quick work of taking the armor off her body. She threw her tunic off and the breeches joined them on the floor. She shivered as she stood in her undergarments. She walked over to the wash basin and had to stop herself from pouring the water on her head. She controlled that urge and used a cloth to wipe down her body, removing the sweat and dirt and grime. A shuddered sigh escaped her lips when her hands travel down, brushing against her through her underwear.

Divines! She was in the middle of camp. There was literally a whole squadron 5 feet from her tent. She rubbed her thighs together trying to relieve herself. This was not going to help. The easiest thing would be to find someone to relieve this tension. But, she only thought about him. That wasn't fair to her or to another person. She placed the cloth next to the wash basin and walked over to her cot.

She ran her hand through her hair and down her neck. She trailed down her collarbone and over her clothed breasts, thinking of the things he would do to her. The things she wanted him to do to her. The things she wanted to do to him. She shivered when she felt the goosebumps. She laid back on her cot and ghosted her hands across her thighs. She imagined him leaving kisses and bites on her body. She put her hand in her underwear, trailing through the curls to her slick center.

All this sexual tension must've hit her at once. Built up over the days or even weeks. A soft moan escaped her throat as she worked herself up. She ghosted her hand up her body and bit down on her knuckle to stifle any moans. Last thing she needed was someone hearing her. Her desperate need.

Abnur stood outside the tent. While his intentions were initially pure, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the act he saw through the small slit in the tent. Of course the Vestige had her needs. He swallowed, feeling his growing erection trapped beneath the heavy armor. He'd always thought the Vestige was attractive. Despite all their time together, he never once thought he'd catch her in this moment. She was a serious person. A closed person, who did what she could to help out Tameriel. He knew she had past lovers but never brought them up. She never let anyone see any side but the proper Vestige she had to be.

Just who made her this hot and bothered? He turned to leave. The dagger could wait. He would need to go relieve his growing erection. A quick trip to a tavern would help.

"A… Abnur…" A whisper barely audible escaped her throat.

His heart stopped. He smirked. He'd at least offer. He opened the flap and walked in. "Did you need me, Vestige?"

"Th-Tharn…" She yelped, withdrew her hand, and grabbed her furs, attempting to cover her body. She felt her face burn, though it was already flushed from her activities. She chewed on her lip and looked away.

He clicked his tongue and strode over to her cot. "If you needed help, you know your closest companion is certainly," he paused and reached for the furs as he sat down, "inclined to help." He arched his eyebrow. He awaited her answer, knowing full well she would agree. He licked his lips as she looked up at him. Her lips parted.

She reached out and ran her fingers across his cheek and through his sideburns, across his jaw and beard. Her pulse hastened. She had to be having a dream? She swallowed. "I…" She swallowed. She was unsure.

Her eyes were nearly black from her dilated pupils when he looked at her. He leaned forward and pushed her back against the cot, adjusting himself to straddle her. "There's no need to be shy, Vestige." He took his gloves off and snaked his warm hands up her side and chest. Her breath hitched as she felt the cold air bite at her bare breasts. Her bra on the floor. She looked up at him, the smirk on his face. The dilation of his eyes.

This was a bad idea but she wanted it.

So bad.

She needed it.

She bit on her hand to stifle her moans, much to Abnur's dismay. He would allow it this time. But next time…

He rolled her pert bud between his fingers. He smirked again when he felt her rub her thighs together below him. His breath hitched from the friction, but his objective was the Vestige's needs. He leaned over, blowing hot breath on her chest. He hovered before kissing between the valley of her chest, gradually moving to one side. A gasp escaped her mouth and hand as he nipped at her. He sucked around the bite. A bruise already forming. Still rolling a bud between his fingers, he moved to her neck, littering it with bites and kisses. Her jaw was next. She was a mess. She moaned his name under her breath. A breathless plea. "Soon, Vestige."

He hastily took off the armor. He was left in his breeches and a simple shirt. He shifted to lay beside her. His erection prodded her thigh. He ghosted his fingers down her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He rested his hand on her hip and kissed the side of her neck. "This is your last chance, Vestige?"

She looked at him and bit her lip. She wanted this so bad. She ran her fingers through his thinning silver hair and ghosted across his jawline. "I want you, Abnur Tharn." She kissed close to his lips, feeling a full on kiss with him would feel too intimate. She put her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it to the floor.

He had other plans. He kissed her lips and nibbled softly on the bottom one. He trailed his hands to her stomach and down her underwear. He ran his tongue across her lips and tasted her mouth once she opened. He brushed his fingers against her sensitive and swollen clit. Her hips bucked into his hand. He moved his fingers between her folds and inserted a long finger into her core. He pumped his finger in her. She was soaked already, from her own ministrations . It wouldn't be too long.

She moved her hand and palmed him through his breeches. His breath hitched when she touched him. He added another finger and curled them as he pumped into her. She moaned into his mouth. She pulled away. "I'm going to come if you continue that." She rasped between breaths.

"Good." He kissed her jawline. "That's what I want." He breathed out a moan when her hand slipped into his pants. "I'm not delicate, Vestige."

"After you've been complaining about your age these past few days, are you sure?" She chuckled. She rubbed her thumb across the head, enticing a moan from Abnur. She enclosed her hand around him and stroked him up and down.

He closed his eyes. "Perhaps, you'll be the death of me." He withdrew his fingers and licked them. She whimpered when he moved away. He smirked. He made her into this mess. He shifted his position, moving her legs and kneeling between them. He took her underwear off and threw them to the floor. He untied his breeches and released himself from the confines. He stroked himself and looked into the Vestige's eyes. Her lip quivered with a pout.

"I need you, Abnur." She whimpered. She trailed her hands down his arms. She rested her hand on his, helping him stroke himself.

He sucked in air. "And you'll have me." He rubbed himself over her wet slit and up to her clit. She gasped and went to cover her mouth, but he grabbed her wrist with his free hand. "I want to hear you." She bit her lip. "I want to hear how much you like this." He rubbed his erection at her entrance and slowly entered. A breathy moan escaped her throat. He closed his eyes, loving the feel of her tight walls around him. "Divines." He moaned. "You feel better than I ever imagined." He thrust into her. She whimpered at the sudden movement but they were replaced with moans and pleas.

He had a tight grip on her hips as he hastened the pace. She bucked her hips to meet his pace. The sound of skin slapping together filled the tent.

Surely the camp already knew what was going on. At this point, her mind fogged with only thoughts of him. "By the Eight…" She murmured. "Abnur. Please…." She moved her hands down her body. The pressure built in her core. She needed more friction. She wrapped a leg around him.

He growled as he grabbed her hand. He brought her palm to his lips and kissed it. "You look exquisite, Vestige." He ghosted his hands up and down her body. Divines. He was close. He could feel her walls tightened around him. She was close. He moved his thumb to her clit. She moaned louder than she anticipated.

"Abnur…!" She reached up to pull him down into a kiss. It was a messy open mouthed kiss. She moaned into the kiss as she felt up his torso, his shoulders, and his back. She was so very high. The pressure continued to build. And then it exploded in her core. She moaned out his name in his mouth. She raked her nails across his back.

He continued to thrust into her as she quivered below him. Her walls clenched around him sending him into his own orgasm. He pumped a few more times, after releasing his seed.

After he pulled out, he laid down next to her, pulling the furs over them. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He kissed her shoulder. "Did that satisfy all your needs, Vestige?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

She laughed. "I might end up craving it now." She shook her head. She rolled on her side and ran her hand through his hair, fixing the strands that stuck to his face from the sweat.

"You'll hear no complaints from me." He smirked. "And here I just planned to return your dagger and leave you alone." He brushed away the hair sticking to her face. "Certainly a proper reward."

She laughed. "Who's reward was it?"


End file.
